Love you Forever
by Feebeefi
Summary: YxYY ONE SHOT!. Yami and Yugi spend a day together but tragedy strikes! How will one cope when they loose the other I suck at summaries. Better off reading the whole fic


Hey everyone! I've been working on this One Shot for a while. I know, I'm taking ages updating Pring of Egypt guilty look but I've had exams as well as a load of college work and I've been really unwell again and been having tests and stuff. But hopefully I'l be able to update it within the next couple of weeks.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or any of it's characters cries

"blah" speech

'blah' Thinking

This is a YugixYami fic. If you don't like then don't read and DON'T FLAME ME!

**Love you Forever**

"Hey Yami!" Yugi said as he jumped on Yami's twin bed. "Lets go out for the day!"

Yami groaned and pulled his duvet over his head. Yami was NOT a morning person.

"Go back to bed Yugi" he said from under the duvet.

Yugi jumped off the bed and pulled the duvet with him.

"Don't be a lazy bum Yami! It's 8.30 already!"

Yami tried again to pull his duvet close to him which resulted in a tug-of-war between Yami and Hikari. Yugi won and succeeded in pulling Yami out of his bed with a thud. Yami sat up and rubbed his head. He glared at Yugi who stared back innocently at him.

'Damn those eyes. I can never stay mad at him when he looks so adorable like that'. Yami pulled Yugi next to him and kissed him. Yugi of course happily returned the kiss.

They closed their eyes and their lips met. Slowly their hands entwined. Slowly Yami parted his lips and Yugi let his tongue run over his lovers lips. Gently their tongues met and begin to make a wild dance. They stayed like that for several minutes, exploring eachothers mouths with their tongues. Eventually they both came back up for air.

"So can we go out today Yami, please?" Yami pulled Yugi closer and wrapped his arms round him.

"I'd much rather stay here with you my aibou" He said as he buried his head in Yugi's neck and started sucking it. Yugi wouldn't have minded staying like that all day, but he really wanted to go to the arcade also to try and beat Yami at a game. He pulled Yami from his neck and stared at him with his famous amethyst eyes.

"Oh go on then. You have a shower while I make breakfast" Yami grumbled.

"Yay Yami! Today I'm gonna beat you!" He kissed Yami quickly on the lips before dashing into the bathroom and locking the door before Yami would be tempted to follow.

'Damn locks' thought Yami as he went downstairs to make breakfast.

After an uneventful breakfast they went off hand in hand to the arcade. No one made any comments. Everyone accepted that the famous King of Games was gay. Yugi and Yami were especially happy that their friends accepted them. There had been a few who'd opposed (The King of Games fangirl club for one) but Yami dealt with them sharpish by showing them he was more than a pretty face. They finally arrived at the arcade.

"Let's go on that racing game first!" Yugi cried pointing to the one in the corner.

"Ok aibou time to crush you" Yami said.

They sat comfortably in their seats. Yami put the money in and chose their cars and away they went! It was close but Yami managed to beat Yugi, just.

"That was close aibou. Ready for another game?"

Yugi nodded and pulled Yami to a fighting game in the corner. It was Tekken 5. Yugi chose Jin while Yami chose to play as Devil Jin. They fought and fought but still, Yami won. They were just about to leave to do something else when Joey and Tea rushed in. "Hey guys!" Tea said as she pulled them into a big hug.

"Yo where ya guys goin?" Joey asked.

"We're just going to the park" Yugi replied.

Joey winked. "Ok see you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!".

They all laughed and went their separate ways.

Yugi and Yami held hands as they walked through Domino Park together. They lay next to eachother under a Sakura tree. Yami wrapped his arm round Yugi and pulled him closer. "I love you so much aibou. I don't think I could bear it if I ever lost you" he said. Yugi snuggled up to Yami. "I love you too Yami. And you won't ever loose me. I'll love you forever" Yugi replied. Yami smiled at that and kissed the top of Yugi's head. Yugi lifted his head and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami kissed back and licked Yugi's lips, pleading to be allowed entrance. Yugi allowed entrance and Yami explored Yugi's mouth with his tongue. 'hmmm Yugi tastes like heaven' thought Yami. Yugi moaned as Yami deepened the kiss more. He was enjoying it so much. He always enjoyed kissing Yami. That and other things. He blushed slightly as he thought of all the things he wanted to do with Yami there and then. Soon they had to come up for air. Yugi was flushed but his eyes sparkled. They were about to lean in for another kiss when the sound of a stomach rumbling filled the air. Yami turned bright red as Yugi started laughing. "Time for lunch then!" he said. He stood up and pulled Yami up with him.

The two lovers set off to a small café just outside the park. They sat at a window table and ordered. Yami didn't think much of this place but it was one of Yugi's favorite places to be so he took him there for a treat. Besides, he also wanted to keep Yugi in a good mood as there was something very special he wanted to do later. "I've got something I want to give to you later Yugi" said Yami. "I can't wait to see what it is!" Yugi said excitedly. He thought about what it could be but couldn't guess. Lunch went by quietly and the two talked about a tournament Kaiba was setting up. They paid the waitress and left. Yugi wrapped his hand round Yami's and chatted with him happily. Today was going just perfect for the two of them. It was quiet on the roads today which made Domino seem more peaceful.

Unfortunatly for the Yami and Hikari, the peace was about to be destroyed. Bandit Keith had once again spent all his money on booze. He eventually got thrown out of the pub and was now driving like a maniac to find another pub. He turned the corner and was driving 90mph on a 30mph road. At that moment Yugi stepped out into the road. "YUGI!" Yami screamed but it was too late. WHAM! Keith's car smashed into Yugi. Yami watched in horror as Yugi's body flew into the air like a doll and slammed down hard onto the road. "You idiot!" Keith yelled out of his window before driving off. Yami ran to Yugi's side and held him in his arms. "Yugi! Please stay with me! I can't lose you! I WON'T LOSE YOU!". Yugi groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Yami…". Yami put a finger to his lips. "Save your strength. You're going to be ok Yugi. I'll make sure of it". Tears spilled down Yami's cheeks and landed on Yugi's pale ones. An ambulance pulled up next to them. Yami stepped away and let the paramedics do their work. "We have to get him to hospital fast" one said. They loaded Yugi onto a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. "You must let me come too! Please!" Yami begged. The paramedic nodded and moved aside so Yami could climb in and sit next to Yugi. He immediately reached for Yugi's hand. 'I won't lose you my precious aibou'.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital quickly and Yugi was rushed away. Yami was shown to the relatives room. He paced up and down the room. "Yugi will be ok. He's strong. He will get through this. Even if he has to be in a wheelchair or something it'll be ok because I'll be here for him" Yami kept muttering to himself under his breath. After several hours Yami was starting to panic. "They only take this long if something's really wrong! Please Ra let Yugi live, I beg you! I'll do anything! Please just let my love live!". The door opened and a tired looking docter entered. "Mr Motou?" he asked. Yami nodded. "I'm Dr Carter. I'm the docter who's looking after Yugi. I suggest you sit down". Yami sat in an armchair while Dr Carter sat in the one opposite. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Yugi is badly injured. We've stabilized him, but there's nothing more we can do for him". Yami let out a loud sob and put his head in his hands. He felt an arm round him. "We've made him comfortable" he heard Dr Carter say. "Would you like to be with him? He's asking for you. We've put him in a private room where no one will disturb you two". "I have to see him" Yami managed to choke out. Dr Carter led him to the first floor and into a small room at the end of the ward. He started whispering with a nurse while Yami rushed in. He sat in the chair next to Yugi and grabbed his hand.

About half an hour later Yugi opened his eyes slightly and gave Yami a weak smile. "You came" he whispered.

Yami smiled through his tears. "Of course I did. Not even the 3 Egyptian Gods would have stopped me" he replied before breaking down into fresh tears. Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair as he watched his Yami fall apart. "Please don't Yami. Let's enjoy this time we have together".

Yami lifted his head. Yugi could see anger burning in his eyes. "I'll kill him" he muttered. Yugi was surprised at that. "Kill who?" he asked. Yami looked at him. "Bandit Keith. He did this to you. I'm gonna kill that bastard! I'll kill him in the most painful way ever imagined!" he said, his voice getting louder. Yugi grabbed his hand.

"Please don't" he begged. It was Yami's turn to be surprised. "What?". Yugi squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't go after him. Revenge won't bring me back and it won't make you feel better. Let the police lock him up. Please don't go after him Yami. Promise me".

Yami felt more tears spill from his eyes. He brought Yugi's hand up to his cheek.

"I promise" he whispered.

Yugi smiled again. "Good. Yami, I really do love you".

"I love you too Yugi. I don't know how I will go on without you". Yami couldn't be bothered to blow his nose anymore.

"You will. You're strong Yami. I know you'll get through this. I'll be waiting for you. I'll love you forever".

Yugi suddenly started choking. He squeezed Yami's hand tightly. "Please don't leave me Yugi! I love you!" Yami cried, squeezing back. Yugi merely smiled at him before closing his amethyst eyes, never to open them again.

"NO! YUGI! YUGI! COME BACK! I NEED YOU YUGI! COME BACK TO ME! YUGI!" Yami screamed. He fell to his knees, still clutching his lover's hand and wept on the hospital sheets. "Yugi! Please come back to me" he whimpered. He sat there and cried all night.

A week later was Yugi's funeral. All of his and Yami's friends came whilst all his fans waited outside the church. They were all worried at how Yami would be on the day but he kept his cool, he didn't even shed a tear. He couldn't. It was all so surreal to him. He kept expecting Yugi to jump out the coffin and laugh and joke with everyone, but of course he didn't. Their friends slowly drifted from the gravestone until only Joey and Yami were left.

"Come on Yami. Let's go home". Joey said, slightly pulling him but Yami didn't budge. Joey sighed.

"Yami you can't stay here all night, you'll get sick. Yugi won't want that". At the sound of Yugi's name Yami's face scrunched up and eventually he let the tears he'd been holding in all day fall.

Joey wrapped his arm around him and held him close as Yami wept into his shoulder. They stayed like that before Joey managed to persuade Yami to come home.

The next year was an emotional rollercoaster for Yami. Bandit Keith was caught several months after Yugi's death after he killed a young girl and smashed his car. Yami went to testify against him at the trial. A few weeks later the verdict came, Guilty. Bandit Keith was sentenced to life in prison. That cheered Yami up slightly. 'At least he can suffer in there for the rest of his miserable life'.

The anniversary of Yugi's death was approaching and the gang were worried at how Yami would take.

"I'm surprised he hasn't done the deed already" Bakura said as they were having a meeting on how to handle the situation. "I thought he'd have done it after the funeral".

Fiona glared at him. "Yami's stronger than that. I'm amazed that he didn't go and kill Bandit Keith. When I ask him about it he just shrugs and says he can't break a promise".

Joey shook his head. "We need to think of how to keep Yami from breaking next week. I just got a bad feelin' that something is goin' ta push him ova da edge".

The gang sat and thought for a while. They all agreed to sit back and see how Yami would be next week and not to mention Yugi unless he does.

A week later they all visited Yugi's grave together. The girls got emotional as they hugged the grave stone and arranged the flowers they'd all brought. Ryou started crying into Bakura's shoulder. Tristan turned away from everyone, not wanting to his tears falling. Yami stood there, not shedding a tear, as cold as ice. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "How ya doin pal?"

Yami turned and hugged Joey but he still didn't cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong. He'd promised Yugi he'd be strong and he would. He walked over to the stone and put his hand on it. "Wait for me aibou. I'll never be with anyone else as long as I live. We'll be together again soon".

On the way home they stopped at a shop so Joey could buy his daily paper. He came out reading the front page with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?" Tea asked. Joey folded the paper and whispered to the others "Don't let Yami see this". They walked everyone home until it was Joey and Yami left. Joey was going to stay the night to make sure Yami would be ok. He went upstairs to the loo, forgetting he'd left the paper out. Yami unfolded it. 'No. He can't have!'. He gave a yell of horror and anger as Joey came running down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Yami holding the paper.

"Yami. I'm so sorry" he said quietly.

Yami threw the newspaper across the room. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! HE DOESN'T DESERVE SOMETHING AS FORGIVING AS DEATH!". Joey slowly walked towards the sobbing Yami and put his arm round him. Yami just sat and sobbed. He thought that Keith had finally got what he'd deserved. But no, he'd been found hanging in his cell. To him, it meant Yugi had died for nothing.

After an hour of being held by Joey Yami stopped sobbing. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" he said as he walked slowly up the stairs. Joey was worried. He knew how close to breaking point Yami was and didn't want to leave him alone but he also knew that Yami needed some time alone to think. He went over to the phone and started to call their friends.

Yami closed and locked his door behind him. "I can't do this anymore. I want to see him so badly. Maybe he's lonely waiting for me. I can't go on like this anymore". He walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a letter and a knife. He put the letter on the desk and sat on the bed, just staring at the knife. He looked at his desk and saw a picture of the gang taken when Yugi was still alive. 'We were all so happy'. He brought the knife up to his wrist.

Joey answered the door and let the rest of the gang in. "Where's Yami?" Tea asked at once. Joey looked at the floor. "He saw the paper. He's gone to his room" he said. They all looked at eachother and headed for Yami's room.

Relief. That was all he felt. And comfort. Comfort in knowing that he would soon be with his love. He watched as crimson rivers flowed down his arm. "It won't be long now" he said to a photo he was holding of Yugi. He kissed it and put it on the table next to his bed. He lay down and couldn't help but smile. He was going to see Yugi again. He couldn't wait.

Joey tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged on it. "Yami! Don't do this!" he yelled. He waited in vain for an answer. He pounded again. "Yami!"

Yami could hear the bangs on his door but didn't answer. He was feeling weak. His vision was starting to blur. He closed his eyes and pictured his love, waiting for him. The bangs on his door were getting fainter. He smiled. His last smile.

Joey kicked the door but it didn't move. "That was pathetic!" Tristan said. He kicked it but again it didn't move. "Together" Joey said. Joey and Tristan kicked the door together. The door fell from it's frame and opened to reveal a dark room with the curtains closed. Joey rushed immediately to the bed where he saw him. He looked around and saw the knife on the floor. There was blood all over the bed. Yami was lying on his bed with a photo clasped in his hands. A small smile on his face. Joey checked for a pulse, knowing he wouldn't find one. He heard sobs coming from behind him. He saw an envelope on the desk. He picked it up and read the note quickly before passing it to Tea. "We knew he'd do it someday. At least he's at peace with Yugi now" Tristan said. Tears spilled down Joey's cheeks but he couldn't help but smile. "Yeh, he's with Yug' now. They can be together now, forever". He stood up and steered a sobbing Tea to the door. He had to go and make the call. As he walked through the door frame, he turned and saw Yugi and Yami both sitting on the bed. "Goodbye Joey" Yami said. "Bye guys" Joey replied. Yami looked at his body and turned to smile at Joey before he and Yugi faded. Joey would always remember that smile. The smile that was imprinted on Yami forever. The smile of someone who was with their love after a year of pain. A smile of someone who was at peace at last. A smile of someone who would be with their love, forever.

I hope you enjoyed it. If you did then please press that pretty purple button and review! Remember, NO FLAMES!


End file.
